


Recommencer du début

by AzorART



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fostering AU, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorART/pseuds/AzorART
Summary: Martin est le nouveau fils adoptif de Douglas, Arthur est déterminé à l'aider à s'installer dans la petite famille.





	Recommencer du début

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimble/gifts).
  * A translation of [Start from the Beginning Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510446) by [mimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimble/pseuds/mimble). 



Des doigts collants, pleins de sucre saisissent ses poignets et Martin ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter à ce contact.

 

Il ne peut retenir un pleurnichement plaintif alors que la petite main retourne et tire ses manches dans une tentative d'éloigner les mains de Martin de son visage. Martin entend Douglas le chercher à l'étage, et ne sait pas que Arthur l'à déjà déniché de sa cachette derrière le canapé.

Arthur le tapote avec insistance avec ses doigts courts et rondelets et essaye de sortir Martin roulé en boule. Il abandonne rapidement et se contente de tenir le bras de Martin et coince sa petite tête collante sur l'épaule du petit garçon.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de renverser le verre de jus sucré mais Douglas s'était installé à la table comme pour le surveiller à cause de sa bêtise. Père avait fait cela à Martin aussi, l'observer et soudainement l'accuser de faire quelque chose de mauvais, ou d'être stupide. _Pourquoi es tu incapable de faire quelque chose correctement, garçon, espèce de petit con_.

 

Martin inspire lentement et expire, Douglas n'est pas Père. Douglas va veiller sur lui. Mais il n'a pu s'en empêcher quand Douglas l'eut regardé de la même manière ; il a commencé à trembler si violemment que quand il prit son verre, il répandit son contenu sur lui et Arthur, qui était assit sur le sol près de la chaise de Martin.

Sa respiration se calma après les quelques minutes précédant l'incident, et il était maintenant inquiet de se voir vomir sur le tapis de Douglas.

Une fois il avait rampé sous le canapé, coincé sa tête entre ses genoux et attendu qu'il soit suffisamment calmé et maintenant Arthur était là, se lovant contre lui et l'aidant aussi à regagner ses esprits. Martin étire ses membres lentement et Arthur le prend comme une permission silencieuse de monter sur ses cuisses et enrouler ses petits bras autour du torse de Martin.

Il souffle de surprise avant de placer ses bras en retour autour des épaules d'Arthur. Il se souvient avoir fait cela avec Caitlin avant que Maman l'emporte avec elle et l'abandonnant, cela la calmait quand Père était dans ses moments de colère.

 

Il remue légèrement les genoux et Arthur lâche un joyeux gargouillis. Il lève la tête et presse ses lèvres contre le menton de Martin, dans une vague approximation d'un baiser.

Martin soupire et tient Arthur plus près de lui. Tous deux lèvent les yeux quand ils entendirent Douglas entrer dans la pièce. Arthur sourit et rampa hors du canapé pour montrer à Douglas la cachette très maligne qu'il a trouvé. Martin place ses mains au sol et inspire profondément.

Il se lèvera dans un moment ; il sortira de dessous le canapé bientôt, mais il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Tout ira bien pour lui.


End file.
